KOTOR2 The Journey Continues
by Da bad GUY
Summary: After the defeat of Darth Traya The Exile must follow Revan into the unknown regions.Follows cannon therefore LSFExile and LSMRevan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or KOTOR2

Amy fell to her knees after another lethal dose of sith lightning from her former teacher Kriea. But this was not the Kriea who taught her to once again feel the force. This was Darth Traya the sith lord who had held the galaxy by it throat. And here on Malachor V she was going to use Amy to bring about the end of the force. Amy finally fell to the floor after yet another round of lightening.

As Amy laid there on the floor continually being punished her life began to flash before her. Her training as a Jedi. Being apprenticed to Master Kavar. Her choice to enter the mandalorian wars. The activation of the mass shadow generator. Her being exiled. And then she remembered the planets she had been to in her travels Perugas, Telos, Dantooine, Nar Shadda, Dxun, Onderon and Korriban. And then she remembered her triumphs as Atris, Darth Nihlus and Sion fell before her. And finally she remembered her companions her best friends Mira, Handmaiden and Visas. Her should have been padawan Disciple. And then she remembered Bao-Dur who she had been a general to during the mandalorian wars as well as Mandalore and the droids T3-M4, HK-47 and GO-TO. And then last of all she remembered the love of her life Atton Rand.

And it was then Amy realised she wasn't ready to die.

NO! Traya stopped her lightning attack out of shock as Amy's skin turned a pure white colour. A blue aura surrounded her. She rose a few centimetres of the ground and released a huge discharge of force energy. Traya flew across the room into one of the pillars as Amy followed she tried to send some force lightening in her way but Amy was able to absorb it into her hand and redirect it into Traya who again slammed into the pillar. Then as Traya once again tried to get up Amy unleashed a devastating force wave. This was to much for the pillar as Traya went right through it and landed hard on one of the walkways leading out of the core. However now she was beside her lightsaber. She grabbed it and made a swing however Amy saw this and in the same moment she ducked and used the force to bring her double bladed green saber to her as she severed Traya's only remaning hand.

Amy returned to normal hasping for air as Traya is ready to die.

"Exile"

"Rest now Kreia your time is almost done but before you go where is Revan"

"I don not know however know one thing Exile. Where he is in the unknown regions he needs your help. You must do as he has and leave behind all companions all your friends as he has done and then you must go Exile to the unknown regions"

"Goodbye Kriea"

Kriea collapsed onto the floor as the Exile watched but then the ground began to move The mass shadow generator had been activated by the remote. And as Amy looked around she realised this would be her final resting place as pillars began to collapse but then she heard it. She turned to her side and there was the Ebon Hawk and there on the ramp was Atton. The Exile ran and leaped on to the ramp and closed Atton in a tight hug.

"You came back"

"Were not out of this yet" Atton replied as he ran into the cock pit .

Amy punched the control to the ramp in and followed Atton into the cock pit racing past her companions in there various locations all through the Ebon Hawk and entered the cock pit as the Ebon Hawk left Malachor V and the Exile felt as if a great weight had been lifted of her shoulders. The wound in the force had been closed forever.

Amy picked up and passionately kissed Atton as the Ebon Hawk floated through space.


	2. Chapter 2

The Exile paced around the council chamber in the ruins of the jedi temple on Coruscant. In front of her stood all her companions. All of those who had helped her in difficult journey. Disciple who had lead the tomb expedition on Dxun. Mira who had saved her from GO-TO aboard his ship. Visas and Mandalore who had helped in the battle against the lord of Hunger. The droids T3-M4 and HK-47 the former companions of Revan. Handmaiden who after defeating Atris learned her name was Brianna. Bao-Dur who served under her during the mandalorian wars. And finally Atton who during there journeys she had fallen for in the countless hours spent together after Perugas

She had been contemplating the best way to tell them. Finally she stopped pacing and spoke to her friends.

"Look I know this may seem to you like the end of our travels no more need to wake up hoping not to die. This is the truth for all of you. But I must go into the unknown regions. And like Revan I must leave you all behind. Mandalore continue to gather the clans and to the rest of you. You have to rebuild the Jedi Order to what it once was and all of you must sit on the high council. Goodbye.

NO! I won't let you leave she heard Atton shout out in reply.

Her companions minus T3 surrounded her. Amy sighed she knew how they would react. She sent them all in different directions. She motioned for T3 to follow her leaving the council chambers like she had all those years ago.

Inside the Ebon Hawk she took off leaving Coruscant behind possibly forever. For the first time in what seemed like forever she was piloting her ship instead of Atton.

"Damn I miss him already"

"Miss Who"

Amy quickly turned around in her ship and there standing right in front of her was Atton.

"Atton what are you doing in here"

" I'm here to protect you. You said there would be unimaginable dangers what if you died and I never saw you again.

"How did you get here before me anyway I've never seen you use force speed.

" I ran into this girl apparently was a Jedi that knew Revan and said the Ebon Hawk was his ship. And I explained what I was doing and what you were doing and she told me she could get here faster"

" And who was she"

"Me"

And standing there was Bastila Shan who she had not seen since she had left for the war.

"Hello Amy"

" So since you want to come so much I guess you all better strap in she said.

Atton took the pilot seet as Bastila told her all about the civil War.


End file.
